Sin importar
by iSweetWonderland
Summary: Sólo oigo susurros a mis espaldas. Molestos sonidos en mis oídos, porque esas no son frases, carecen de sentido, son simples palabras lanzadas por envidia e ignorancia. Pero es mi presente. Nuestro presente. Y aquí seguiremos con lo que tenemos, y eso es suficiente, porque se le llama "amor".


**¡Hola mundo!**

**Bien, he estado algo desaparecida u.u Sé que no fue mucho tiempo, pero pensé que tendría más tiempo... He estado muy ocupada desde ¿Nochebuena? sí, desde ese día y tampoco tengo internet, salvo ahora... Ok. Tengo muchos fics que leer, muchos reviews que dejar, muchos favoritos que añadir y muchas cosas que publicar, so, estaré haciendo aquello lo más pronto posible c:**

**Uh... creo que ya es seis de Enero, pero de todas formas ¡Feliz año 2014! Espero que sus deseos se cumplan y les vaya muy bien y tengan muchos reviews y que sea un muy buen año y se me quedó pegado el "y" ._.' **

**En esta ocasión les dejo un Drabble que tenía planeado publicar el primero del mes, pero ya que. Aquí va.**

* * *

**South Park no me pertenece. Es de propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, de lo contrario todo sería invadido por una mente fujoshi pervertida, cruel y a veces cursi (?)**

* * *

Siento como impactan las gotas en mi piel.  
La lluvia no cesa aún, pero no me importa tener que caminar en su compañía sin un paraguas. Cierro la puerta y me dejo a merced de la lluvia, quien me sentencia al aumentar. Camino con mi mochila al hombro y con una melodía tarareada por mis labios.

La lluvia para, luego vuelve.

Con cada paso que doy me siento observado. Sus ojos se clavan en mí como si fuera la gran cosa; oigo los cotilleos y chismes diarios, y entre ellos encuentro mi nombre, ¿habrá un día en que deje de ser mencionado en sus susurros?

Siento el olor de una panadería. Entro al local para acercarme al mesón, pido galletas artesanales y la mujer me queda mirando de una extraña manera al entregarme el vuelto. Vuelvo a mi caminar silencioso y sin interrupciones. Camino bajo un manto gris, el día ha empezado con una mañana lluviosa y opaca, tal como me agrada. El letrero de la secundaria se ve cada vez más cerca, no acelero, sólo sigo. Inhalo y exhalo para terminar en un pesado suspiro: ahora viene otro día. Y aquí es cuando el panorama se vuelve denso. Cruzo la puerta principal con una lentitud total y el ánimo por el suelo. No es necesario que venga a clases, pero aún así lo hago, a pesar de todo. A mi presencia se suma él, ambos caminamos a paso firme (en lo posible), los demás alumnos deciden no ignorarnos, y seguirnos con la mirada.

Ojos acusadores, sonrisas burlonas, risillas en susurros. Lo oigo todo. Murmullos salen de esas bocas que se abren y cierran a medida que caminamos en su cercanía. Susurros que pretenden ser disimulados logran destacar incluso más que las risotadas de alguno que otro. Algunos prefieren seguir con su vida y no entrometerse en la del resto, pero estos conforman una marcada minoría.

He pensado en alejarme, lo he tenido en mente hace bastante. Si seguimos tal como estamos, las cosas podrían complicarse. Al parecer no es buena idea mantener una amistad así de cercana, ¿pero cuál es el problema? No lo sé. Si supiera la respuesta no estaría tan agobiado con los pensamientos de mi mente. He tratado de iniciar esa separación, le he dicho que es por su bien, para que cuando yo no esté cerca no le lluevan los problemas y las burlas, pero me ha dicho que todos los otros son quienes se equivocan y que no piensa alejarse sólo por lo que el resto diga. Ha dicho repetidas veces que no le importa, que si quieren hablar a nuestras espaldas que lo hagan, que podía con eso. Supongo que yo también lo pienso así.

Entramos a la cafetería del colegio. Muchos susurran al vernos, nos quedan mirando igual que el resto.

Los humanos tienen la manía de querer sentirse superiores y piensan que para lograrlo deben marcar totalmente la diferencia entre alguien y otro.

Tal vez sí sea extraño, tal vez somos raros, quizás no es normal lo que hacemos... pero al final, ¿quién decide que es normal o no? Tal vez ellos sean los extraños que no comprenden la pureza del amor, pueden ser ellos los raros que tratan de dejarnos a nosotros como anormales. Si lo pienso bien, es más difícil entender como la gente no acepta las cosas tan simples como lo es el amor. Que es más difícil comprender como logran llevar estas simples cosas de la vida a un plano complicado en donde todo se vuelve tabú.

Nadie elige a quien amar. Nadie escoge su amor. Entonces, si todo se resume a eso, ¿por qué critican y cuestionan lo más sencillo? Yo ya he tomado mi decisión. No pienso dejar algo por lo que diga el resto, tal como yo puedo estar equivocado ellos también pueden estarlo.

El reloj de pared marca que nos quedan veinte minutos antes de la primera clase. Nos acercamos al mesón, recibo mi compra y el vuelto. Nos alejamos con lentitud para sentarnos en una mesa. Vacilo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -me pregunta al ver que no me siento en la silla que me corresponde, si no que quedo de pie.

Siento los ojos de todos, tal como siempre. Los ignoro. Me inclino con suavidad, acerco mis labios a su frente para depositar un tierno beso en su piel, veo como sus mejillas se tiñen de un suave rojo y le entrego el vaso desechable de café amargo.

-Es sólo que... te amo. No te dejaría por nada del mundo, Tweek -digo al acariciarle la mejilla.

Me siento en frente suyo. Adopta otra pose y se estira sobre la mesa para encontrar mis labios con los suyos.

-Yo tampoco te dejaría a ti ¡ngh!, Damien.

Que el resto hable, tal como lo está haciendo. Que nos enfoquen. Que escuche mi nombre en las bocas de todo el pueblo. Que me apunten. Que me miren. Yo siempre estaré con él, a su lado, aunque llegara un fin en el "nosotros" yo seguiría protegiéndolo sin importar nada... porque lo amo y no lo dejaría por nada.

* * *

**e.e Creo que es lo más cortito que he publicado.**

**La idea creció al conversar con algunos compañeros acerca de las parejas gay en el colegio, sobre qué ocurriría si apareciera alguna. Bueno, luego de la charla me sorprendí de mis compañeros "que no eran homofóbicos" sí...claro, y yo soy una ballena alienígena... .-. The world is sick, too bad, babe, to bad :c**

**Bueno, dejen reviews c: Tal vez deje de decir "y", "bueno" y "bien" tan seguido. e.e Jaa ne!**


End file.
